


【锤基】恶魔锤的魅魔兔

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: 【事发地点：森林】【单纯的小白兔与天使般的恶魔】【又名：伪傻白甜的恋爱】【关于兔子年龄的解释：兔子的年龄方面，它们最多十几岁，等同于人类七八十岁，所以……某位小兔子只活了两三年，却是二十岁左右的模样





	【锤基】恶魔锤的魅魔兔

Hello, I'm loki laufeyson，I'm a rabbit from the forest……

为什么兔子有名字？

兔子也有父母啊……我们也有自己的语言，只是你们听不懂。

为什么我能讲人话？

事情是这样的，我今早去觅食迷路了，不知道走到哪里去了，我走了好久好久，特别渴，就喝了口山上流下来的泉水。

然后我就变成这样了……可把我吓死了！！

还有还有，我在路上看到了一个人，他好大只啊，还有一头金色的头发，是迷路的狮子吗？还是老虎？或者是熊？

我见过最大只的动物就是他们啦，这个雄性应该就是其中一种吧。

I'm Thor Odinson，I'm a demon from hell……

谁能告诉我，为什么会有只长着兔耳朵的魅魔在我面前？

不是禁止他们来人类世界觅食吗？万一吸干别人就是一条人命啊！！

他为什么长着兔耳？这又是什么新型的技术吗？

“你醒了啊？”Loki有点怕怕的，不过他们都是人形，那个动物应该不会咬死他吧。

听听这清澈悦耳的声音，魅魔不亏是魅魔。

Thor鄙夷的看了一眼眼前人，他最不喜欢的就是这种靠男人精力活的生物，身份使然，还没有哪个不知死活的魅魔敢勾引他。

“你为什么要瞪我？”Loki不明白，这只雄性好凶……刚刚还瞪他。

任谁睡醒看到一个赤果果的陌生人心情都不会好，Thor心想，不杀了你都是我仁慈。

“你是不会说话吗？”Loki往Thor旁边一坐，Thor立马弹了起来。

“没关系的，我也是今天才会说话，我不会嫌弃你的。”Loki心中感叹，这泉水真是好东西，才喝了一口就变成了这样，还会说人话了，改天多喝几口去。

“我劝你从哪里来的从哪里回去，别逼我对你动手。”Thor戾气十足的警告Loki，而这位刚成人形的小白兔哪里懂得分辨表情？他歪了歪头，看着山洞外从天上掉下的雨，“我迷路了，而且现在在下雨。”

随着他歪头的动作，头顶的两只兔耳也跟着动了。

这该死的魅魔！竟然有点可爱？

Thor扭头从山洞深处拿了套衣服出来扔在魅魔身上，他真的是受够了这白如凝脂的皮肤……他可不想被诱惑糊里糊涂失了身，他还是个黄花大闺男啊！！

“这是什么？”

“你是傻子吗？”Thor忍不住骂到，这是个什么蠢兮兮的魅魔？怎么跟个小孩子一样！！

“我不是啊……”Loki有些委屈，他不太理解傻子是什么意思，反正肯定不是好东西。

Thor有些后悔为什么要来这个破森林游玩，第一天还算好，第二天居然遇到个傻子……

这处山洞是他的临时住所，周边是他们恶魔的地盘，很少会有生物来这里。

迷路？魅魔都生活在地狱，怎么迷路才会迷到人类世界？

“我不会碰你的，雨停了你就走吧。”Thor无奈，他走到洞口，张开翅膀飞走了。

Loki目瞪口呆……

Laufey在上，我遇到天使了。

雨已经停了五个小时，Thor吃饱了才回来的，那只魅魔没有走，还不肯穿衣服！！

怎么？真的缠上他了吗？

Thor用翅膀给魅魔翻了个身，拍醒了他。

Loki不情不愿地睁开眼睛，见到是Thor，精神就起来了。

“你回来啦？”Loki从地上撑起身子，没有毛的保护，他的皮肤被地上的石子硌出了深深浅浅的凹印。

“再不走，我真的会杀了你。”

Loki不信，天使是不会杀生的。

“你不会杀了我的，你们天使是不会杀生的。”Loki坐在地上对Thor笑了。

“天使？”Thor疑惑……他是从哪里看出来自己是天使的？而且，谁告诉他天使不杀生的。

“对啊，你有翅膀，你是天使。”

这是什么道理？谁教你的？有翅膀的多了去了，你是没见过老鹰还是没见过小鸟？

Thor实在看不下去，他抓起一旁的衣服给Loki套了上去，顺便检查一下这只小魅魔脑子是不是真的有问题。

“你是兔子？”Thor惊呼……

“对啊。”Loki眨了眨眼睛，伸手摸了摸自己的兔耳，他现在有四只耳朵……“我不像吗？”

“你是不是喝了那边的泉水？”Thor指了一个方向，那里正好是Loki喝水的地方。

“对啊。”

好吧，他终于明白为什么这只魅魔怎么傻了，因为他是只小动物……按照动物的情况，眼前这只兔子，还是很聪明的，按照恶魔或者人类的标准……就是傻乎乎的。

Thor伸手摸了一把Loki的两腿间，白兔误喝了魅魔泉的泉水，现在已经是魅魔了。

他就说不要让那些泉水乱流，Odin也不管管这些！

害得这只小白兔变成小魅魔，这可怎么办才好。

“你叫什么名字？”

“Loki，Loki Laufeyson。”

“我叫Thor。”Thor给Loki穿好衣服，叮嘱道，“以后记得要穿衣服，就像这样，然后……”

然后什么……就他这样的，出去不一会就被野兽咬死，兔子体型小，跑得快，能躲的地方也多，现在这样，目标太大，能躲的地方也少。

“要不要跟我学习怎么生活？”这是唯一的办法了，先带他去人类社会学习，等差不多了就让他留在人类世界，不是天生的魅魔需求没有那么大，Loki这样的，应该活在人类世界。

“好啊。”

Thor把Loki带到了他在人类世界的住所，帮他把耳朵收回去。Loki真的很聪明，仅着看视频，他就跟着学完了人类小学到高中的知识。

对于人类的生活常识和环境，他也能很快学会，能适应。

Thor动用了一点点关系，给Loki争取了一个读大学的机会。

几个月的适应期，再把他送到大学去和人相处，过不了多久，他就能自己生活了。

这也算尽责了。

他在地狱担任了蛮重要的岗位，原因嘛，因为他爹是地狱的老大。

其实他更想自由自在的过活，管那些不听话的恶魔，太累了。

Loki也明白了，做人，不能光秃秃到处跑，不能直接把头埋在食物里，不能乱吃东西。

要穿衣服，要用餐具，要吃肉。

Thor在Loki睡着后和上课时都会回地狱，他还要维护秩序不是吗？

后来Loki知道Thor不是天使，因为天使是白色的翅膀，恶魔才是黑色的。

Thor会在放假的时候带Loki去各种玩，让他了解各地的生活风俗，Loki很听Thor的话，他从来没有反驳过Thor。

即使他根本不喜欢那些吵吵闹闹的地方，可是Thor喜欢和他去，他不想拒绝。

他喜欢待在家里看书，可是Thor喜欢和他去玩，他只能抛弃书本。

Thor教给Loki很多防身术，这足以让Loki保护好自己。

这样平淡的日子过了两年，直到……

“Loki，我觉得你可以自己生活了。”大二下学期的第五个星期六，Thor在餐桌上这样跟Loki说。

“什么叫自己生活？”他明白这个是什么意思，他已经不是当初的兔子了，他只是不明白Thor说的是什么意思。

“就是你可以自己在这里过下去了，我会给你留下一笔钱，足够你读完大学，这间房子也留给你。”Thor喝了口果汁，“到时候你就去实习，毕业后找份工作，你现在已经适应了人类的生活，自己过也不是问题。”

“那你呢？”

Thor没听出Loki的声音有点颤，他说着自己的计划，“你知道我是恶魔，自然是回地狱啦，以后你要好好过自己的日子，知道了吗。”

“那你还会回来吗？”

“应该不会了。”

“你不要我了？”Loki低下头小小声说了句，Thor没听清，回了句什么。

“你不要我了！！”Loki抬起头，不知何时，他的脸上全是泪水，这次他是吼出来的，Thor就算耳背也听清楚了。

他知道离别是什么意思，有些离别是天人永隔，有些离别是不复相见。

人们讨厌不听话的，愚钝的，一无所知的人。

只有讨厌一个人才会再也不想见他。

只有讨厌一个人才会再也不想见他不是吗？

明明老师都夸他聪明，明明他的成绩那么好，明明他懂的事情越来越多，明明他从来没有不听话。

为什么Thor还要讨厌他？

兔子即使变成人，跑的也很快，Loki跑了，Thor追了三条街都追不上，除非用飞的。

可是……他现在用翅膀肯定会引起注意，这可不行。

或许他只是发脾气而已，算了，反正他无处可去，迟早会会回来的。

这个算了的念头在Thor的脑子里仅存了一分钟。

鬼知道他为什么顶着被处罚的风险在人类世界露出真身……

抹除人类记忆这件事情很复杂，Odin会扒了他的一层皮的。

有翅膀就是好，不一会，Thor就抓到了边跑边哭的Loki。

Thor抱起Loki就往天上飞，Loki边打着哭嗝边在Thor的怀里挣扎。

“你要是再乱动，我就把你扔下去。”

“那你扔啊，你扔啊，你以为我会怕你吗？”Loki哭得眼睛越来越红，原本变成人类的他，眼睛是森林般的绿色，如今，又变回了兔子的样子。

他实在委屈，当初是Thor说要和他一起生活他才离开森林的，比起人类世界，比起这两条腿，他更喜欢在森林里用四肢奔跑的感觉。

虽然他也挺喜欢人类社会的，可是，可是要他一个人生活，他不喜欢，一点也不。

即使是兔子，炸毛了也很恐怖，更别说这是个喝了魅魔泉泉水的兔子。

“听话，我没有不要你，我开玩笑的。”Thor把Loki带回了家，设下了结界，兔子跑不出去了。

Loki不管Thor说了什么，他恶狠狠地推了一把Thor，大步走向自己的卧室。

Thor回到餐桌，对面已经没有人。

或许是他还没有适应，需要陪伴？兔子不是独居动物吗？

噢，忘记了他还是魅魔，需要男人的陪伴。要不等他完全变成魅魔能找到其他男人再离开好了。

Thor心里不断琢磨Loki为什么反应那么大，真是的，要发脾气也先把饭吃完吧，饿坏了可怎么办。

“Loki，别生气了，快出来吃饭。”Thor拿着餐盘一步当两步走到Loki卧室前，敲了敲门。

莫过五分钟左右，一直没有反应，Thor试着开门，是反锁的，破门而入对他来说轻而易举，但是哄生气的Loki很困难。他还没见过Loki生气，也没见过别人生气，没人敢对他生气。

他自然……不懂得怎么哄人。

Loki趴在床上看着电脑，他听到了Thor的敲门声，他也很饿，但他现在还有更重要的事情要做。

-怎么才能不被别人讨厌-

Loki搜索了这个，下面的回答很多很多，看得他都不知道哪个才是正确的。

-长得不令人讨厌-

【我长得应该不会被讨厌吧……有好多女生都说我长得好看啊。】

-别总借钱不还-

【额……Thor是不是觉得我花了他的钱才讨厌我？应该是吧……记下。】

-别在半夜三更放超大声的音乐-

【额……我没有】

-不要自傲-

【？】

-以诚待人，以真心换真心-

【？】

【好吧，我是说谎了，我以为他会喜欢听话的我，以后不骗他了，记下。】

…………

三个小时下来，Loki记下了满满一大张纸的避雷计划，Thor来敲了二十多次门。

Loki摸了摸肚子，好饿好饿，想吃东西。

Thor一直等在Loki门口，Loki一出来，他就迎了上去。

“Loki，饿不饿？想吃点什么吗？”

“饿，想吃肉。”

后来，诚实的Loki拒绝了Thor带他去玩的邀约，拒绝吃Thor烧焦的食物，偶尔还会和Thor吵架。

他跟着学校里认识的同学去了家酒吧当服务生，因为酒吧的工资高，小费多，最重要的是，他白天要上课没有空，而酒吧是晚上开门。

Loki不想被Thor讨厌。

Thor以为Loki还在生气，既不愿吃他做的饭，也不愿意和他去玩，甚至还去酒吧工作。

兔子是想早点适应人类社会吗？

在Loki上班后回到地狱处理事情的Thor总感觉心脏被一块大石头压住了。

酒吧那么乱，他还那么小，还那么单纯，万一被坏人骗了怎么办？

越想越烦，Thor把手上的文件随手一扔，去了人间。

培训两个半小时，吃过晚饭后，Loki穿着制服开始了第一次工作的旅程。

他生得好，五官精致，在各种颜色的灯光下别具一番美丽，酒吧里有些喝酒上头的人趁着给小费时摸摸手，说些胡话还不算最过分的。

有些人直接上手，还是Loki的同学替他挡开了。

培训里讲过，不能令客人生气，纵使Loki不情愿，也只能忍着。

忍耐也是有限度的，有个喝糊涂了的酒鬼用蛮劲把Loki拉到座位上压着，就势就想亲上去。

Loki打了他一巴掌，用力推开他，那人摔到了地上，而他的友人见状，直直甩了Loki两耳光。

刚好，这一幕被Thor看到了。

Odinson再一次犯了地狱的律法，也忘记了自己的誓言，他没有经过任何和思考，捏碎了那两个人的灵魂。

这样的灵魂，不配下地狱。

Loki看到Thor来了，再也忍不住这一夜的委屈，在Thor把他带出去后，扑倒Thor怀里就是嚎啕大哭。

Thor抱着一抽一抽，哭到颤抖的Loki，心里难受极了。

兔子脸上的红痕刺痛了他的眼，不是教了他怎么打人吗？怎么还被欺负了……要是以后放他自己生活，指不定被多少人欺负。

Loki Laufeyson，你自己说说，没了我你怎么办？

“没事了，没事了，不哭了，有我在。”Thor蹭了蹭Loki的发旋，替他抚去脸上的红痕。

“他们……嗝~他们摸我，还想亲我，还打嗝……我。”Loki把Thor抱得紧紧的，把这一晚的事情从头到尾复制般的告诉Thor。

Thor听到这些，心里有股无名的火。

“咳咳……嗝，我不想工作了，我不喜欢……但是我又想赚钱。”

“没事的，没事的。不喜欢就不去，还有其他赚钱的办法。”

听到还有不用工作就能赚钱的办法，Loki从Thor怀里出来 ，眨巴着哭回原形的眼睛，“什么办法？”

“明天再告诉你。”Thor小心翼翼地抹掉Loki脸上的泪，担心一不小心用力了，又在白皙的脸上留下痕迹。

他都不舍得对爱哭的兔子说一句重话，更别说动手了。

那两个该死的！真应该折磨他们一番再毁了他们的灵魂。

“Thor，我刚刚真的好想你啊。”Loki比Thor矮了几厘米，每每他抬头看Thor时，都像求顺毛的长毛动物。

红眼睛慢慢褪去，那双能摄人心魄的绿色眼瞳就这样直勾勾的，不带邪念的，看着Thor。

Thor咽了口气，Loki现在已经是魅魔了，等到第一次热潮来临时就成熟了。

他不敢想这种阶段的Loki都那么诱人了，成熟阶段的Loki怕是一个眼神就能令一大排男人为之倾倒。

然后Loki会和那些男人发生关系，会吸取那些男人的精力，他会承欢于别人……甚至，只要他想，他还会怀上别的男人的孩子。

他的身上会留下其他男人的痕迹，红色的，或者是青色的……可能是抓痕，可能是吻痕，他也会这样乖巧的喊别人的名字，也会想别人。

到时候Loki就不会依赖他了，也不会在乎他，不会想他了。

“你怎么了？”Loki皱着眉伸手在Thor眼前晃了两下，然后，他感觉他的长腿变短了。

Thor无法抑制住自己那可怕的想法，这一定是Loki太好看的缘故，先把他变回原形吧！

摸着毛茸茸的兔子，Thor再一次为他愚蠢的想法而懊恼，他起初竟然想让Loki适应了人类社会后离开他，让他去找其他男人？

脑子抽了吧？真的是！

送上门来的对象哪里有不要的道理？喝了泉水的他没遇到别的恶魔，唯独跑到了他的山洞，这是注定的缘分。

嘶……疼！

Thor手指刺痛了一下，是Loki在磨牙……

是他孤陋寡闻，竟不知兔子还会磨牙？照这种力度？以后会不会咬断他其他……

肮脏龌龊，想什么呢！

Thor想了一个晚上，思量着应该给Loki安排什么工作，开多少工资，能让Loki开心又不会累到他的。

要么把他带回地狱，做个记事助理吧，爱记什么记什么，随他的便。

算了算了，就先在人间待着，他还要读书。

Loki也不知道具体要记什么，就把每天两个人什么时候起床，什么时候吃饭，吃的什么，这些细碎的事情全都记了下来。

除此之外，他还找了另一份工作，那天说不工作都是怕了一时失口，Thor给的工资是不少，可是吧，总给他一种白拿的感觉。

在学校里当图书管理员，下课就去，平时只要登记借书还书，整理好书籍就好了，工资不是很高，好在他也能在那看书。

他觉得赚钱是好事，他现在能赚钱了，Thor对他更好了。有时候会送他花，有时候会给他讲笑话，还和他过各种各样的节日，有时候不开心了会发些小脾气，Thor也会哄着他。

还会给他顺毛，还会陪他睡觉替他暖床。

Thor一定是喜欢他才这么做的，Thor终于不讨厌他了。

岁月不留情面，去了就不回头。

在图书馆当了近三个月的管理员后，也到了学期末，要放假了。

大二最后一个星期天，离放假还有四天，那天下课后，Iden自告奋勇要送Loki回家。

Iden是Loki在学校里认识的朋友，也是给Loki介绍工作的那个人。

俩人同班，Iden话多，Loki话也不少，一来二去就熟络了。

“Loki，你觉得我怎么样？”走在去Loki家路上，Iden没头没尾地问了这么一句。

Loki踢着路上的石子，从上一条路就开始踢了。

“你挺好的啊。”Loki莞尔一笑，心里想着晚上Thor会给他做什么吃的，是肉的，还是肉呢？

“那你愿意和我交往吗？让我成为你的男朋友。”Iden停下了脚步，Loki也停下了。

“你为什么要和我交往？”交往是什么？怎么没人教过他？

“因为我喜欢你，从第一次见你开始。”Iden脸红的像苹果一样，把准备好告白的话一股脑倒了出来。

“如果你愿意，就让我亲你一下，不愿意的话，就当我没说过好吗？”

过了大概两分钟，Iden见Loki没有反应，深呼吸了好几次给自己壮胆，慢慢凑近Loki，轻轻碰了碰他的嘴角。

“喜欢就要交往，然后要亲亲是吗？”Loki问。

“互相喜欢就可以交往，可以亲吻。”Iden心生希望，看来Loki是要答应他了。

Loki抚上刚刚被Iden亲的地方，心里想的事情和Iden半毛钱关系都没有。

【我喜欢Thor，Thor喜欢我，我们可以交往，可以亲亲。Thor亲起来的感觉一定很好~】

“但我有更喜欢的人，我只能和他交往，和他亲亲，对不起。”Loki望向家的方向，又补充道，“你去喜欢别人吧。”

Thor正在煮奶酪汤，Loki差不多该回来了吧，暑假去哪玩好呢？要不把他带回地狱吧？骗他举行婚礼再吃干抹净。

他这么好骗，肯定会同意的。

“Thor！你喜不喜欢我？”Loki一进门，也不找找Thor在哪，就这样扯着嗓子吼道。

Thor听到了，回了句喜欢。

于是，Loki以一百米冲刺的速度扑到他的身上不停地吻着他的嘴角。

差一点点，那锅汤就倒了。

Thor按着Loki的脸把他推到墙上，一脸懵逼。

“你怎么了？”

“有人告诉我，互相喜欢的人可以交往，做男朋友，可以亲亲。”Loki微微扬起下巴，有那么一点点骄傲。

Thor挑挑眉，表面不动声色，内心早已心花怒放。

“兔子，他有没有告诉你，亲亲也分很多种？”Thor决定趁热打铁，把为数不多从电视上学到的亲吻用在Loki身上。

这个吻比Loki想象中还要好，软软的，甜甜的，整得他心里和身体都痒痒的。

特别是喝完泉水后长出来的那个地方，痒痒的，好像还有什么从里面流出来了。

“Thor，我这里好像有东西流出来了，我是不是生病了？”Loki推开Thor，指着自己的小腹下面。

Thor没有回答，拦腰抱起Loki离开厨房。

长大了的魅魔，岂是单单亲吻就能满足的。不是他乘人之危，是Loki送上门来的。

就算他今天不动手明天或者后天，Loki就会主动上门，那他为什么不提前呢~

Thor像剥鸡蛋一样把Loki和自己身上多余的衣物剥干净，虔诚的，用心的，亲吻着心爱的魅魔身上每一寸皮肤。

然后让泉口流出更多的泉水。

“记着，Loki。”Thor捏着Loki的下巴，逼迫兔子涣散的眼神重新聚焦，让这双勾人的眼睛里只有他。

“刚刚我碰过的地方，不许别人碰。”

Loki快要被痒死了，他好饿，想吃东西，不是吃饭，是其他的，来自Thor身上的。

越是想要，越是叛逆，Loki摇了摇头，顶嘴，“那我要是被别人碰了，你会怎么样？会不要我吗？”

“我不会不要你。”Thor缓缓把柱子嵌入泉口，舒适的发出一声低吼，不忘回答泪眼朦胧的Loki，“我会把你关在地狱，和最恐怖的恶魔作伴，只给你吃被虫子咬过烂菜叶，每一天都从你的身上割下十块肉，再用魔法帮你复原。”

“我会挖掉你的双眼，剁掉你的手指，让你痛不欲生。”

Loki想起刚刚Iden的吻，书上说，有恩不能忘，Iden告诉他亲吻的用途，所以不算是亲吻，是恩情。这么一想，Loki就不害怕了，他知道Thor不会怪他的，而他学会了这些，自然也只会和他做。

“那你也不能被别人碰，不然我就不要你了。”Loki绞紧了一下，有些事情是无师自通的，“我会跑回森林，让你再也找不到我。”

Thor在Loki适应后不再怜香惜玉，前一秒还伶牙俐齿偷换概念的Loki后一秒连完整的单词都说不出来。

这样紧热，湿软，Loki的天堂只属于他。

这样的认知令Thor恨不得把积攒了几百年的力气今天全都留在Loki这里。

Thor预料的没有错，Loki成为魅魔后的第一个热潮来了。

他真的担心Loki会因为脱水而晕过去。

虽说他之前没开荤，那也是看过一些动作片的，姿势不多，够用就行。

来日方长，有的是时间两个人一起学习。

奇怪的就是，Loki明明都饱了，都撑得打饱嗝了还要继续……

书上不是说变异的魅魔需求不大吗？Loki这是怎么回事？还好他不是人，不然第二天就被榨干了。

其实Loki和书上说的是一样的，只是他不甘心每次求饶的都是他，便出此下策，赌的就是Thor受不了了，向他求饶。

这个杀敌八百自损一千的招数Loki用了三百年，他有这个心，只是体力跟不上。

“在我这里，写下你的名字。”某一天，运动完后，Thor拉着Loki的手到自己的锁骨下方。

“为什么要写我的名字？有什么用吗？”

“有用，这样别人看到就知道我是你的了。”

“那你为什么不给我写？”Loki看了看自己的锁骨，什么都没有。

“我已经写了。”Thor戳了戳Loki的锁骨下方一点点，“在这里，等你接受了我的魔力后，就能看到了。”

“听上去很神奇的样子。”Loki在同一个位置，把自己的名字写在了Thor的锁骨下方一点点，刚写完名他就停了下来。

“只能写一次吗？”

“对。”

Loki懊恼了好久，最后在自己的名字后面添上了姓氏：Odinson。

确认关系后，Thor把Loki带回了地狱，举行了婚礼，定居下来。

Loki依旧当记事助理，想记什么记什么，地狱的书籍也很多，好玩的东西也很多。熟络之后和Thor的朋友当了朋友 ，Loki随着他们玩到不知天地为何物，每每都是由发怒Thor把他带回家。

偶尔他们也会去人间，更多时都是Thor选地方，Loki挑日子。

Loki吸收了很多知识，也同不同地区的人们接触过，懂的事情越来越多，却依旧诚实。

诚实的无理取闹，诚实的耍脾气，诚实的恃宠而骄，因为他想这么做，就这样做了。

Loki把这些归为趣味，生活嘛，平平淡淡固然是好的，偶尔也需要刺激。

Thor认为的趣味显然和Loki不一样，不过这有什么关系呢？他就是喜欢Loki，无论是乖巧的，还是精明的。

虽然，他有时候会怀念那个从不反驳他，什么都听他的傻兔子。

I'm Loki Odinson，A rabbit from hell。

我有个非常奇怪的爱人，他叫Thor。

为什么说他奇怪呢。

因为别人都喜欢听话乖巧的，唯独他，喜欢我这种叛逆爱顶嘴吵架的。

似乎我越不听话，他就越爱我。

Anyway，无论是吵架还是吵架，我们都很相爱。

I am Thor Odinson，A demon from hell，Loki's favorite。

曾经，我可以有个乖巧可爱的宝贝，后来……我也不知道发生了什么，他开始拒绝我，和我顶嘴，甚至吵架。

虽然不想承认，但我必须说一下，Loki他和我吵架的样子太可爱了。

其实没关系啦，他怎么闹都行，毕竟有我在，我就是喜欢惯着他。

只要他爱我就好啦。


End file.
